Balloon Fighter
Balloon Fighter is the protagonist of Balloon Fight for the Nintendo Entertainment System. He is a young man with balloons attached to his back. The character would later make plenty of cameo appearances in games such as in the WarioWare series, Super Smash Bros. Melee, Tetris DS, and Animal Crossing. Appearances ''Balloon Fight'' In the game, Balloon Fighter battles a number of unnamed enemies wearing masks with beaks, around a number of floating platforms above the sea. The Balloon Fighter has to pop the balloons that were tied to the enemies’ backs, while trying to keep the enemies from doing the same to him. However, he has two balloons unlike the enemies. The enemies only have one balloon each, and when they are popped they parachute down to the ground below (if there are no platforms they fall in the water and drown). While on the ground, they start to pump up a new balloon, but if Balloon Fighter can run into them before they have pumped up the balloon they are defeated. After defeating all the enemies, Balloon Fighter moves on to the next level. Apart from the enemies there are flippers in the arena that can make movement difficult for Balloon Fighter. There are also thunder clouds which can throw out lightning balls that bounces around the arena and is deadly if it hits Balloon Fighter. Finally, there is a fish living in the water who will try to eat anyone who gets too close to the water surface. In the Balloon Trip mode, Balloon Fighter tries to fly as long as only is possible without getting eaten by the fish, or touching one of the many lightning balls that appear on the sky. In later games in the series, Balloon Fighter is replaced. In Balloon Kid, Alice was the protagonist and Tingle took his place in Tingle's Balloon Fight. Other appearances *''Super Smash Bros. Melee: The Balloon Fighter appears as a trophy. *WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$: The Balloon Fighter appears an a micro game based on Balloon Trip. *WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$: This cameo is the same as the cameo in the original ''WarioWare. *''WarioWare: Twisted: In one of 9-Volt's micro games you must tilt the Game Boy Advance to guide a balloon to the Balloon Fighter. *WarioWare: Touched: In a micro game based on ''Balloon Fight the player needs to pop the enemies' balloons but not the Balloon Fighter's. *''Tetris DS: The Balloon Fighter appears in level 14 of the Standard mode and the Touch Mode. *WarioWare: Smooth Moves: There is a micro game based on Balloon Trip in 3D design as well as a full mini game based on it where the Balloon Fighter appears. *Picross DS: The Balloon Fighter and the big fish appears in Normal Mode level 11-O. *Super Smash Bros. Brawl: The Balloon Fighter and the enemy appear as stickers. *Art Style: PiCTOBiTS: The Balloon Fighter appears in normal mode stage 3, and the enemy and the fish in dark mode stage 3. *WarioWare D.I.Y.: In a microgame based on Balloon Trip the player must help the Balloon Fighter flap his arms to avoid sparks. *WarioWare D.I.Y. Showcase: The player controls the Balloon Fighter in the music section. The notes that the Balloon Fighter touches will play. When the player wishes to just listen to the music without participating, the Balloon Fighter will grow to the size of the screen and hit every note on the stage. Trophy Information ''The goal in Balloon Fight is to break your enemy's two balloons, depriving him of his flotation devices. If you lose one balloon, your buoyancy drops and it becomes harder to rise. As you can pop both friends' and enemies' balloons, you have to stay alert in this two-player fun fest. The balloonist's name is unknown. Gallery File:Balloon Fighter.png|The sticker in Brawl. File:Balloon Fighter Enemy.png|The enemy's sticker in Brawl. Category:Characters Category:Balloon Fight universe